


Lazy Morning

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: He still hasn’t opened his eyes. If he opens his eyes he is officially awake, and has got to start being responsible. He has every intention to claim being asleep a little longer.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> I got two prompts, _moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed_ or _lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up_ and well I can't write smut so this ended up just plain ridiculously fluffy. Sorry not sorry.

It’s one of these mornings. The ones Cassian wakes up from warm sunlight tickling his face, a refreshing lack of pounding boots or blaster shots. They happen a lot more often nowadays.

He inhales, registering the warmth of the sun, and then the warmth of the body intimately molded against his own. His face is pressed against the back of Bodhi’s neck, complete with a mouthful of hair, and his left hand has fallen asleep squished under his lover’s body.

He couldn’t think of a better way to wake up.

He scrunches up his itchy nose. Bodhi’s hair is tickling his nose, too.

Last night they’d kissed another breathless and senseless, and ended up with bruises in ridiculous places when they brought a supplies shelf toppling down around them.

Now, he spits out that mouthful of hair and brushes lazy kisses against the warm, soft skin of Bodhi’s neck until a soft moan-groan-whine tells him he’s no longer the only one awake.

“Hrm?”

Cassian answers with an eloquent, “mhmm,” and tugs his hand free. Bodhi shifts to permit it, which shifts him into Cassian, and Cassian makes good use of it to move his lips to Bodhi’s jaw. He kisses along his beard, much neater than his own stubble, and slips his recently liberated hand down to grasp Bodhi’s hip. His lips find Bodhi’s, and they make echoing sweet sighing noises before everything else but tasting another fades away.

He still hasn’t opened his eyes. If he opens his eyes he is officially awake, and has got to start being responsible. He has every intention to claim being asleep a little longer.

Especially when Bodhi hooks a leg around Cassian’s and gently shifts them again till he has him pinned on his back. “Hey now,” Cassian protests, his voice as sluggish as his movements.

He can force himself instantly awake and alert. So can Bodhi. Neither chooses to today.

“Hey now,” Bodhi echoes. He nips at the corner of Cassian’s mouth, and that’s just plain playing dirty. Cassian is so proud.

One of their comlinks beeps, and they both freeze like two teenagers caught making out. It’s not the priority line, that one has another ringtone. If it were anything important, the call would be on the priority line.

Cassian forces his body to relax and shut down one by one all these long-ingrained muscle memories to snap into action. Under his hands Bodhi’s muscles shift, he can feel the same struggle take place in him.

Bodhi gets there first. He exhales in a low drawn-out whoosh. “Shush,” Bodhi whispers, “We’re still asleep,” and kisses him again.


End file.
